Telecommunications systems include a plurality of telecommunications or long distance carriers which provide telephone communications and telecommunications links to telephones, fax machines, computers containing modems and other telecommunications devices. The telecommunications carriers price and charge users based upon rates generally unique to specific destinations, territorial regions, states, cities, countries, day of the week, dates and the time of day the telecommunications call is initiated by the calling party. These telecommunications rates change quite often with little or no notice given specifically to the users. However, some companies monitor telecommunications rates and the specific rate parameters.
Several systems have been proposed to determine and utilize low cost call carriers for a particular telecommunications session. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,417 to Byers; U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,464 to Webb et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,124 to Brinskele; U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,630 to Penzias et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,668,955 to deCiutiis et al.; and, U.S. Pat. No. 4,88,822 to Weinberger et al.